


Juniberry Hope

by TsukiVix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith is having a really hard time, Lance is an idiot, M/M, Panic Attacks, Secrets Revealed, Shiro being a great brother, there is hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiVix/pseuds/TsukiVix
Summary: Feelings never really go away. They fade over time until the right moment to attack. Pent up emotions about Lance is driving Keith crazy. Of course, there is always hope.But when he says he might not ever love anyone else.Is their any hope left?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 20





	Juniberry Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Klance one-shot taken from my Wattpad account. Please excuse any mistakes as this was made a year ago. At that time I wasn’t the best at writing. Hope you enjoy!

Keith always believed he was smart. Not the smartest, but smart enough not to let something like this happen to him. After everything was said and done he still can’t believe how hurt he is.

He came here with him. He stayed because of him. He left because of him. He fought because of him. Him, the boy with shimmering blue eyes. The boy who hit on girls and told puns to stay happy. The boy who captured Keith’s heart and wouldn’t let go.

Keith thought he had a chance. They were all there when Lance came out as bi. He had hope that maybe, maybe Lance could love him. 

Then Lance and Allura kissed, and just like that, it was over. Keith was happy for them, he really was. Allura didn’t know how much Keith loved him. Neither did Lance, and that wasn’t there fault. 

Now that Allura is dead and gone, Lance will never love again. It’s been years since then, Lance is finally ok again. But he refuses to ever love another.

When Keith heard that, heard him say it. The world started crumbling around him. Breaking and hurting. Hurt. Is bubbles up in his chest and clouded his eyes and he ran. 

He saw the others turn around with concerned looks. He knew they saw his tears. He didn’t care. He just needed to run.

—————————————

The juniberry flowers are beautiful this time of year. It brings a smile to Keith’s lips. The tear stains are painfully sticking to his face. A reminder of why he cried. He spent so many years chasing after that boy. Doing his best to make him happy. Lance didn’t know, that’s what hurt the most.

He didn’t know how much pain he’d cause with his words. He didn’t know how much he meant to Keith. But Keith never let him know, never let him in. It’s been so many aching years and Keith still hasn’t gotten over him. 

“Hey...” it was soft, almost a whisper. As if Keith would be scared of if the word was any louder.

Keith turned his head up and let his bangs fall in front of his eyes. Shiro stood there, worried smile and all. Keith let his head fall back into his arms, leaning against the tree for support. Shiro was sat down next to him in an instant. Hand carefully rested on Keith’s shoulder. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Yes, god yes he did. But he couldn’t for the life of him say anything. Only letting out a choked sob after opening his mouth.

“Hey hey hey, it’s ok, I got you, it’s gonna be ok” Shiro cradled Keith gently in his arms. He cradled Keith.

We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms?!

Nope, didn’t happen

Keith pushed Shiro away with full force. His breathing heavy and shaky. He wrapped his arms around himself and shook silently.

His breathing was panicked and scared. 

Then, it all went black.

————————————

The lights were blinding. Hospitals had never been fun for Keith. To many bad memories.

“Hey Keith, good to see you awake” is was careful, like they’d spent a while coming up with it.

“Who are you?”

Keith couldn’t tell who it was, everything was still blurry and his ears weren’t helping much. He expected it to be Shiro. It was not.

“...the names Lance” it was almost sad, the humor was there but it wasn’t the same.

Keith was up faster then, shaking his head to un blur his eyes. His vision clearing up to see Lance. Sitting at the side of his bed criss cross. Sleeves rolled up and small rested gently on his face. Eyes glossy as if he had been crying. Small purple book in his hand.

Small purple book in his hand.

“Keith, I’m so sorry, I know that doesn’t really help at all, but I have to say it, you’re one of my best friends, I care about you so much, at one point even more than Allura, when you left for the blades I was heartbroken, but I got over it eventually, I thought.....I thought that was for the best but now...now I see how much that probably hurt you and even now......when I can move on from Allura as well, I decided not to, I’m so fucking sorry, I had no idea that you ever felt more for me than a friend, even that was stretching it, I don’t know if I’m ready, or how long it’ll take to be ready, and I don’t wanna ask you to wait for me, but Keith, I promise I’m not lying when I say I love you, I always have, I loved Allura, that’s true, but I fell in love with you first, and I never completely stopped, I’m not asking you to continue loving me, but I had to tell you that, your amazing Keith and I never wanna be the reason you’re upset” 

Lance was crying now and the only thing Keith could think to do was reach forward. He slammed his lips down on Lance’s own. It was sloppy and salty and inexperienced, but it was perfect.

Then they pulled away and Keith smiled, a real smile. Lance smiled back. And Keith cradled him in his arms. 

He cradled him in his arms.

And this time, Lance will remember it.


End file.
